Hitokiri
:"Unleash the beast." - Cuarta Hitokiri (人斬り, Manslayer), was believed to be the first Kenpachi in history. His full name is not known, because he does not reveal this to anyone. He was also believed to be the first 11th Squad Captain of the Gotei 13, although this is not yet confirmed. He was also a Royal Guard Captain, although to which Ring he belonged to is not known, it is still not confirmed yet if he is still part of the Royal Guard. Appearance Hitokiri has an intimidating glance and expression, he always has the stern look on his face. He is a tall man, with brownish red hair and hazel eyes. Personality History Hitokiri was born during the days when there was no Gotei 13 yet and Seireitei was very different, he grew up without parents nor friends, he did not know love, he is always loitering around places, observing the lives of other people, questions of his existence began to form in his head. One day, he managed to witness a mass murder done by a single person, he had no comment nor he did not feel anything to what he had seen. The murderer saw him and decided to kill him, but at the moment that his sword is inches away from Hitokiri's chest, the boy asked politely, "Could you teach me how you did that?". The assassin was surprised at the boy and somehow decided to grant the boy's request. The assassin became Hitokiri's first teacher, he asked Hitokiri what his name is and the boy replied that he has none. The assassin gave him the name Hitokiri, meaning Manslayer. His teacher was surprised on Hitokiri's progress, he managed to became powerful in just a few weeks and at exactly a month, he managed to materialize his own Zanpakuto, his sensei was surprised because, his sword was insanely heavy, Hitokiri cannot even carry it for a second, because of this Hitokiri went on a special training and managed to carry his sword with two hands, although he does this with great difficulty. Hitokiri also met a fine lass, and he fell in love with her, the lady was the daughter of an influential person in Seireitei, little do he know that his sensei's next victim was the family of the girl. Hitokiri joined his sensei, like always, in his assassination task. He was surprised and for the very first time felt something inside him kicked, when he saw the girl fell to the ground. He was enraged and did not know what he will do. He attacked his sensei, and he sensei, surprised left him grieving. Hitokiri became alone again and he decided to dedicate his life training and he swore to live to kill the person he hated most. Hitokiri met a young Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, and other prominent person. He agreed to help them build a better Seireitei, when they accomplished this, Hitokiri disappeared. It is known that he was given a position in Gotei 13, probably the 11th Division Captain position, although it is not known if he accepted this or how long he stayed. He also became a Royal Guard Captain. In the present time, it is still unknown if he is still part of the Royal Guard. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Insane Spiritual Power: Hitokiri has an insane amount of spiritual energy, even greater than Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. He can easily intimidate anyone with just a surge of spiritual energy from him. Hitokiri could also use this to push anyone away from him or paralyze them briefly. Flash Steps Expert: Insane Swordsmanship Ability: Hitokiri is a master in the field of Zanjutsu, he can very well fight with Captain-level Shinigami with their Shikai released by just fighting them head on with his sword. Another thing to prove his prowess is that he can manage to strike very fast blows with his insanely heavy sword. Master Strategist & Tactician: Insane Strength: Although Hitokiri has a not so intimidating figure, he is insanely powerful, first he can wield his Zanpakuto with only one hand, his Zanpakuto is immensely heavy, even fighters with the strength equal or greater than Komomura Seijin and Kenpachi Zaraki cannot carry his sword for 3 seconds. He can also break the bones of an individual by just gripping them firmly, he can shatter the Zanpakuto of anyone like paper. His mere punch that missed the target, created a shockwave of raw power. However, he may be a monster in terms of this, but he is not unstoppable, he can still be hurt and his attacks can be evaded. He was called as a beast by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto when he saw Hitokiri's raw strength. Berserker: Hitokiri can loose his cool and go wild, he will slash anything or anyone that he desires. He also will not feel anything, even deep slashes or blasts. He although will suffer pain after he regains his cool. Zanpakutō Ohoyamatsumi (大山積命 Ōyamatsumi-no-Mikoto) Zanpakuto takes the form of a short Katana, quite resembling a Wakizashi, with a violet grip. His Zanpakuto is out of the ordinary, even though it looks like a normal sword, it is actually very heavy. He keeps it sheathed on his waist by a sash. *'Shikai:' Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed Quotes Behind the Scenes